


Into the Unknown

by Starchild1



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starchild1/pseuds/Starchild1
Summary: A mission goes sideways in the most colossal way possible when a team find some subs scattered across the multi-verse with no way of finding each other.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Bart Allen/Eduardo Dorado Jr., Jaime Reyes/Traci Thirteen
Comments: 15
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1: Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up, I’m not a massive follower of some of the show in the arrow verse so if there’s something I missed then please let me know down in the comments. 
> 
> Also I will update the tags soon to include some characters but probably not all since there’s a lot.

The mission had gone south, that fact was plain as day. 

The group was pinned down with Halo having to heal herself multiple times during the mission in order to stay alive. Blue Beetle had chips all over his armor and so did Vic. Everyone else had cuts and burns like patchwork on a quilt. They hated to admit it, but they had to retreat. This was one covert mission were they really need to stay covert. 

They reached Santa Prisca to try and scope out the island to see if anyone who had been involved with the meta-human trafficking ring decided to use the island as a base or a fighting ring. 

They flew out on the bioship when it was dark out, camouflage mode had been activated and they had hovered over sea, about fifty yards away from shore. They had waded through the dens, hot jungle for about an hour when they had come across a sandy clearing with nothing but a few rocks in the way. That’s when the ambush started. The beams started coming out of nowhere pinning Dorado, Kid, Wonder Gir, and Virgil in place. Kid had tried to run but the beams detected where he would end up next and started shooting in front of him, trapping him in a prison of red rays. 

They found out that whatever was shooting the rays were also activated by sound when El Dorado had raidoed in only to get blasted in the chest. 

Soon everyone else had decided to join in, probably thinking that everyone would be captured.  
It was a slaughter. Tracey had tried to take out one of them with her magic but she couldn’t focus enough to activate it so she ended up ruining the infrared vision on scarab and Kid Flash’s goggles. 

It wasn’t until Garth got hit particularly bad and landed in the underbrush, did they even consider using it for cover. It was also when they realized that if the only way to stay hidden was to get hit and then skid into the underbrush, staying quiet and unmoving. 

One by one they started to hide, fooling the machines into thinking that they were knocked out until everything was quite. It had been quiet for a while, it was a consuming kind of quiet that takes the life out of everything. The kind of quiet that filled everyone with dread and made the time drag on for infinity. 

One thing was certain though; they had to leave. Either they could make a tactical retreat back to the bio ship so they could regroup and replan, or go to another part of the island were they could do that and tend to their wounds. 

The idea was solid but the execution was a little out there. They didn’t have a telepath so communication without moving or causing a sound would be out of the question completely. Luckily for them though, they had two of the fastest movie people on their side. When the time was right, El Dorado and Kid Flash struck. 

Kid ran over to Halo and Dorado teleported so that he was next to Vic. They quickly grabbed them both before moving as fast as they could. Kid started to zig zag, making sure that he didn’t run anywhere near his teammates. He quickly filled Violet in, saying that they needed her to make a portal somewhere, either the bioship or on to another place on the island so that they could get to safety. 

At the same time Dorado told Vic the same thing, not knowing that the next place he was going to teleport was right in the line of a beam. 

He didn’t realize it until he felt the pain in his chest. He fell with a shout, causing more beams to shoot at him. He bit his lip, trying to prevent anymore cries of pain from leaving his mouth. Vic wanted to try and help but if he moved he would probably make everything worse. 

Unfortunately Kid didn’t have the same mind set. As soon as he heard Ed he dropped Halo and ran towards him. He was almost there when a laser struck him in the leg, causing him to trip. 

“Just go,” he shouted, “Boom us out of here,”

Vic and Violet decided that they would both do this in the same place at the same time. 

No one seemed to notice this though because the four of them decided to distract the beams so that everyone else could have a chance of getting to safety. 

Tracy and Blue went in first with Cassie and Static following quickly behind them, dragging Garfield with them as fast as they could. Gar noticed that the portal changed slightly after each use but he though that might have just been due to a concussion. 

Finally Kid ran towards Ed, grabbing him without stopping his pace and then running head first into the portal. Seeing as how everyone else had retreated, Vic and Halo, who had been firing at random to try and hit the bots looked at each other and nodded. At that moment Halo activated her white aura and caused a flash to break out, giving them enough time to make it to the portal a few feet away. 

With a final whoosh the portal the two had created closed, sealing the Outsiders into the unknown.


	2. Chapter 2: Beetle of Steel

It was a flash of color and pain for Traci, mind, soul splitting, kind of pain. The kind that made you go down to your knees and scream kind of pain. The kind of pain that feels like a person is being torn apart. 

Until it suddenly stopped. 

She looked around, trying to process her surroundings, she could feel Jamie next to her, her arm around his shoulder, holding both of them together and holding them up. 

When her ears stopped ringing she was able to finally get a good look around. She immediately knew that something was wrong as she found herself in the middle of the road with cars circling around her. Apparently they had showed up while cars were on the road, which made since, it appeared to be midday judging by where the sun was. She looked around to see tall skyscrapers. One of these skyscrapers was made of glass and had a small courtyard next to it.  
She looked over at Jamie and he appeared to be just as stunned by their surroundings as her. 

Before she could get a word out a loud thud caught their attention and the couple turned to see a woman with blond hair, appear out of nowhere. She was wearing a blue and red super suits with a red cape flowing behind her majestically. More importantly though, was the giant s on her top. This woman was a kryptonian. She was a kryptonian who appeared to be glaring at them with anger. 

“We’re not here to cause trouble,” said Blue Beetle, weakly putting up his hands. “We don’t even know how we got here. We only want help, please.” 

Blue scowled, clearly scarb had something to anger him as he turned to look at his back. 

“You know what, I don’t even have time to deal with you today. So just put a sock in it and before you say anything, its an expression not meant to be taken literally,” he said almost bitterly. 

The woman now looked at them confused, “Is your friend okay? Does he need medical attention, I mean for something other than the cuts and bruise?” 

“No,” Traci answered,”That I can explain but-” 

Suddenly Traci felt weak, she gasped in pain and clutched her stomach, falling to her knees. 

She heard Blue calling her name as he caught her. She saw the kryptonian speeding forward and look at her. She saw her lips moving but couldn’t make out anything she was saying. Slowly her vision started to fade and the world went black.


	3. Chapter 3: The Asian Knight Rises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I’m back! If your still reading this than yay!! What I’m going to do from now on is that my updates will be scattered but I’ll do them in sets, so you’ll at least get two every time I post. Also the tile is a reference to Mary since she is their knight in shining armor. If it’s really offensive I’ll change it to something else. 
> 
> P.S. please tell me how to change the previous chapter titles, I’m not sure how to do that. Update I’ve got it

Chapter 3: The Aisan Knight Rises 

When they got to the other side, Virgil realized that everything had gone wrong. Instead of being somewhere in the jungle, or even a beach on Santa Prisca, they were in the alley way of what was clearly a city. Not only that but the rest of their team was no wher in site. 

“Okay, Imma just go ahead and say this but I’m pretty sure we’re in the wrong place. Something most have gone wrong with the portal.” Virgil pointed out

He looked over to, hoping she might have any ideas as to what happened, or maybe where they were. The lay out didn’t look anything like the towns he’d been in before. It was well lit but at the same time, surprisingly empty, and weirdly clean. Almost like it was a museum of a city and not one that people lived in, there was no garbage, no noise, no people. Nothing. Virgil turned to look at Cas, hoping to ask if she had any idea where they were, only to see that she was just as confused as he was; if not more. 

His thought process was interrupted by a groan of pain, it was then that he looked down and remembered that Garfield had been badly hurt. 

“Easy there Gar, just hold on for a little longer,” said Cas,”We’ll radio the team and find a ronde vu point, we can meet up and help with your injuries”. 

She pushed the comlink in her ear,” Hello, team, this is Cas and Virgil. We have Beast Boy with us. Gar needs medical attention, we are in unfamiliar territory and need a location for a meet up point at the bio-ship. Please respond, over.” 

All that was heard was static. 

Cassie tried again,”Outsiders do you copy, need help, Beast Boy is injured and we need to get him to the Bio-ship for medical help do you copy over?” 

After getting the same response Girl Wonder and Static agreed to try and find a hospital that would take Garfield in. 

Cassie goes to find a doctor, static stays with Gar, who they now notice is not only concussed but bleeding slightly from his abdomen and needs help quickly. Static applies pressure to the wound and Cassie goes to get help. 

She walks around for a bit, only to find that no one is out, the only other person she sees is some jerk in black who almost hits her with a motorcycle, while crossing the street. Eventually she does find someone though, an aisian girl roughly her age wearing a yellow shirt and a black and white checkerboard skirt. Her inky black air pulled up into an enormous bun on top of her head. She wasn’t a doctor, but she might know where one was. 

“excuse me, ma’am!” she called, no response.  
“Ma’am, please I need your help.” 

That seemed to get her attention as she immediately stopped looking at her phone and perked up. Her eyes seemed to widen at the sight of her, which made since given the slight tears in her uniform and her jumbled appearance. 

“OMG what’s wrong, did something happen? We can sit down if you want, I can call security if you need me to.” Her words gushing out of her mouth at a hurried pace.

“My friend, he’s been hurt and he needs a hospital, do you know where we can take him?” 

All of a sudden the girls entire demeanor changed. Her brows set, her face hardened and she seemed to give off the same aura as some of the supers she had encountered before going on a mission. Maybe she had judged this girl wrong. 

“Take me to him,” she said grabbing her purse, “If it's serious enough I can stabilize him before taking him to a hospital I know of. All the others will be too expensive and they probably won’t take him if its an emergency.” 

Wonder Girl pushed back the shock she was facing long enough to comply with what she said. 

“He’s not far from here, we think he has a concussion and is bleeding, I have a friend who stabilizing him now.” 

“Excellent, we need to move fast, if he’s as bad as you seem, time may be at the essence.” 

They ran to the alley way were Virgil and Gar were hiding. They found Virgil on the ground hovering over a figure lying on the ground. He had been putting pressure on the wound and he looked incredibly relieved to see that Cas was back with help. 

Cassie jumps into action,lifting their injured friend off the ground and putting one of his arms around her neck with Virgil following in pursuit. Apparently whoever this girl was she didn’t seem to know Gar, if her eyes widening in shock were anything to go off of. 

“Okay, I can help with everything else but I’m not sure what to do about the green coloration.” 

“The greenskin is fine, it's the concussion and the bleeding we need to worry about so where's this hospital?” 

“Okay, if you say so.” she replied a bit haphazardly, before taking them to the hospital. 

After ten or so minutes of walking, the further they got, the more run down the city appeared, apparently they were right on the edge of some high class neighborhood or something, They kept walking until they stopped at the doors of an abandoned college, definitely not what they were expecting at all. 

“Hey, I thought you were going to help us?” said Virgil, “No offense but this doesn’t exactly look like a hospital.” 

“Well like I said medical care is hard to come by unless you have a lot of money, this isn’t exactly on the grid if you know what I mean .Also, a regular hospital would not have taken your friend, and even if they did, they would probably interrogate him as soon as he was conscious.” 

She then proceeded to pull a keychain out of her pockets and unlock the door quickly, she turned around to the heros and told them to continue walking down the staircase, then turn right and place him one of the beds. She had to do a quick check to make sure they weren’t followed and walked off after telling them where to put Gar. . 

The heros exchanged a look, Virgil trusted her to help them but he could tell that Cas might not be a hundred percent on board with the idea. Still, they didn’t have anything else to go on and Gar needed help now, they doubted that she would have a pint of 0- martian blood if Gar need it, so it was best not to risk anymore loss of blood. 

So, with the decision made. The two descended the stairs to the hospital, hoping that they weren’t too late to help save their friend. 

Not long after entering, they got Garfield on one of the beds in the hospital, the girl who had brought them here came running out of the back room with a cart containing medical supplies as well as a coat, gloves, and mask. She politely shewed them aside, saying that she needs space to work. The two let her have her room. Cas sat down on a chair nearby while Virgil continued to stand, both keeping watch over their friend.  
Who ever this girl was, she seemed to know what she was doing, she was steady, calm, and did everything with precision. It was actually kind of impressive. After a while she pulled her surgical mask down and pulled off her gloves, having completed all of the stitches on the wound. 

“Okay, assuming your friends biology is the same as human biology, he’ll be fine. Just make sure that all of you,” she put emphasis on those last words, “get some sleep. I’ll be back later today, I have to get back home before its discovered I’m gone. I should be back at around four pm or so.” 

Cassie and Virgil nodded, exhaustion hitting both of them like a truck. 

“Thank you for helping us doc, is it cool if we stay here with him?” Virgil asked. 

She smiled,”Of course, just as long as you don’t mind me asking you questions tomorrow. I’m really curious about pretty much everything. Also, my name’s Mary, not doc.” 

And with that she left, leaving the three of them alone. They knew that they should probably talk about everything, but they decided that it should wait till morning. They might get some answers out of Mary when she was asking them questions. 

They both lied down on one of the beds, separate beds mind you, and then fell into a deep sleep almost instantly, both knowing all the while, that from here on out, it would be all hands on deck.


	4. Chapter 4: Fastest man alive? Yeah right!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I figured out chapter titles

Chapter 4: Fastest man alive? Yeah right!

The two boys land on the harsh floor with a thud.

“Oww,” Bart said as he rubbed the back of his head. “That hurt, you okay,” he asks before looking around to see where they are.

“I’m fine,” Ed says as he slowly picked himself off the floor.

“Guess where not in Kansas anymore.” 

Ed simply rolled his eyes before making his way towards some of the boxes in the room maked: Star Labs. “Looks like someone’s been taking up a collection. We need to start looking into this, my Dad hasn’t mentioned anything going missing, but that doesn’t mean we can’t check.” 

“I don’t see a warning on them so I guess they’ll be safe to open.”

Unfortunately they didn’t have time to do that, all of a sudden alarms started blaring everywhere, all the lights going red and flashing. 

“Welp that’s not totally not crash,” Bart says while crossing his arms. “Shall we make our escape,” he says while extending his hand. Ed rolls his eyes before taking his hand, allowing Bart to carry him bridle style as they rushed through the halls at supersonic speeds. 

Meeting your not dead grandfather is weird enough the first time, especially when you have to save his life. The second time, is even worse, especially when no one planned it, at least the first time was a planned visit on his part. The cherry on top of all this was that it all happened while “breaking out” of “Santa Prisca”. Well, maybe that was actually the whipped cream that the cherry laid upon, for it appeared that they where not in Santa Prisca, but in S.T.A.R. Labs, in Central City on another earth. 

This was discovered later. After running up the stairs and leaving through the door that was still unlocked somehow and started running through and all white hallway, after making about two or three laps around it Kid Flash realized that it was circular and you had to pick a direction to go. So he picked one of the halls and made it to what looked like the main room. It was a white room with a long desk filled with monitors. The same went for the walls. What was most shocking though, was the Flash’s red suit was locked up in a case. The two stared at it for as long as they could, trying to figure out what exactly was going on. Suddenly, a rush of wind went by the two and a figure stopped in front of them, now dressed in the flash costume that was in the case. 

Ed teleported out of Kid flashes arms and to his side. 

“Flash, what’s going on? Why are you here? This wasn’t your mission.” Ed asked. 

The Flash just looked back at them, confused, like he didn’t even know who they were,”What do you mean by this wasn’t your mission? Who are you, how did you get here? And why are you dressed like Kid Flash?” he asked, point directly at Kid Flash. 

Bart and Ed shared a look. Ed thought for a moment before speaking, “I think the better question is, where exactly is here?” 

“Or when, why don’t you recognize me? I mean we have the same family good looks?” Bart added. 

“You guys came from the breach didn’t you?” Barry asked, Bart and Ed nodded.  
The possibly not Flash thought for a moment before speaking once more. “Cisco turn off the alarms,” he then took off his mask and said, “It looks like we got a few things we need to talk about, but as for where you are,this is Central City’s S.T.A.R. Labs.” 

Soon the room was filled with more people. A latino man with long hair wearing a pac man t-shirt who was named Cisco, a brunet in a lab coat named Katlyn Snow, and the saltiest man Eduardo had ever met in his life who was wearing all black. Apparently he was also a scientist named Harrison Wells, but what was most important was what came after that. 

“You mean to tell me that not only the parallel earth’s theory is real but you’re from one of them?” his boyfriend exclaimed. 

Harrison sighed deeply and then made an annoyed expression on his face,”Yes, I am in fact from another earth and it appears you might be as well seeing as barry has no children yet and if they did they would not look like you in the slightest. 

Moving on, when can you leave we have more important matters to attend to than helping you?” 

Dis Mios he hated this man with a passion. He made Willcox look like a saint. 

“If you were paying attention, you would know that we have no clue how we got here and what earth we’re from. Also, we may not be the only people from our earth as you put it.” he replied back with a bit of sass. 

“When we went through the portal, we were the third group to go through and since we’re the first people you’ve come across from our earth. Then, that means that they’ve all got to be somewhere else and it's our job to find them. So no, unfortunately we can’t leave just yet, that is, if it’s okay with Mr. Allen over there if we have his assistance on this. “ 

At the mention of his name, Berry perked up a bit, having shrunk back a bit during their somewhat argument, “I honestly don’t have a problem with that, we’ve done something similar like this before and we can’t just let you out on the streets so, I guess it's fine.” 

Before he could say anything else Harrison decided to try and interrupt him again, “Berry,” he called, “A word if you will.'' The way he said it made it clear that it was more of a demand, leaving Berry with no other choice but to follow him to the med bay not far from here. 

After a minute or so of awkward silence Katlyn came up to them and decided to speak to both of them, “Don’t mind Dr. Wells, he can be a bit rude at times, he really means well.” 

Ed doubted that but he nodded politely anyway. While Bart started making small talk with everyone else Eduardo looked through the glass walls of the med bay to see that Wells and Allen were in the middle of an argument. This was going to be a very interesting stay indeed.


End file.
